


you've been served

by carpesoo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Crack, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, M/M, heads up, kyungsoo is hella weird, seriously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-07-29 00:59:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7664101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carpesoo/pseuds/carpesoo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>sehun can’t keep his eyes off the bulge happening in juror number twelve’s trousers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	you've been served

**Author's Note:**

> i had intended for this to be a 100% crackfic, but true to form, i managed to take this to flufftown with a brief pitstop at cheese central. sorry, not sorry? inspired by season 6, episode 6 of 'sex and the city'. originally written for the shiritori challenge, [](http://writetomyheart.livejournal.com/profile)[writetomyheart](http://writetomyheart.livejournal.com/).

  


  
  
  
“again, let me be clear. it is the prosecution’s burden to prove that the defendant is guilty beyond reasonable doubt…”  
  
it’s the third—and final—day of the trial’s court proceedings, the defendant standing trial for charges of petty theft. oh sehun—aged twenty one—had been summoned for jury duty, marking the first time he’s served his country’s legal justice system. he’d been pretty excited when he learned of the news, only to discover the sad truth—court cases are goddamn boring. they’re nothing like the courtroom dramas he’s watched on television. sehun had even binge watched a marathon of law and order for preparation. okay, it was the legally blonde series (the sequels being a complete waste of time in his opinion) plus a season of ally mcbeal (the one that starred robert downey jr because who doesn’t love ironman?).  
  
the reality is—at least in the current trial he’s serving—there’s been no outbursts of “objection” during a testimony; the judge hasn’t banged his gavel, demanding “order! order in the court!”; and the defendant has yet to be threatened to be held in contempt if he didn’t stop interrupting the prosecutor. with absolutely no drama at all, everything’s been pretty uneventful and not to mention, dull. he feels as if he’s been lied to his entire life.  
  
after sitting through countless hours of exhibits a through o, or was it one through fifteen? sehun honestly can’t remember, there’s only so much legal jargon that his brain can handle before he switches off. at this point, he’s relying on the head foreman to summarise the case during deliberation after the session is adjourned.  
  
sehun knows he should be focusing on the trial but the curious gentleman seated in front of him proves to be too much of a distraction. unlike sehun, however, the man is intensely focused on the words being spoken, his wide eyes—framed by thick black rimmed glasses—are following the attorney as she paces back and forth in front of the jury bench.  
  
juror number twelve, a mr. do kyungsoo if sehun recalls correctly.  
  
kyungsoo had first caught sehun’s eye at the very start of the trial. he was dressed in an all black, three-piece suit, despite it being the peak of a record breaking scorching hot summer. a youthful looking face—who appeared to be around sehun’s age—with conventionally handsome features. he was of average height and build, contrasting with sehun’s own taller and broader stature.  
  
but the man’s good looks were not the reason behind sehun’s initial intrigue, it had been the large distinct object bulging in the man’s pocket, and sehun was unable to discern as to what the object could be. his curiosity had been satiated less than half an hour after court proceedings begun, finding himself utterly dumfounded when he had observed the juror retrieving the mysterious item from his pocket.  
  
it was a _mango_. a fucking mango.  
  
kyungsoo had then spent the next hour or so, secretly stroking the tropical fruit, careful to keep it hidden and out of sight. he’d managed to stealthily slip it back into his pocket just before prosecutor had approached the seated jury, successfully avoiding detection. fascinated by kyungsoo’s peculiar behaviour, sehun had scored a seat beside him during lunch. he had mused over how kyungsoo would prepare the fruit, considering they’d only been supplied with plastic utensils, far too brittle to slice through the mango’s relatively tough skin. and it wasn’t exactly something you could just bite into either. he was left perplexed when the mango had failed to make another appearance during their allotted one hour break, or for the remainder of that day.  
  
it hadn’t taken long for it to resurface though, the fruit had been whipped out as soon as court was in session the following day. unlike the day before, kyungsoo hadn’t caressed mango’s smooth body. instead, he had rocked it back and forth, carefully in one of his open palms.  
  
it had been sehun’s assumption that kyungsoo was waiting for the fruit to ripen, the green skin indicating it’s was too premature to be eaten. it didn’t, however, explain kyungsoo’s odd interactions with it.  
  
today, kyungsoo has the mango balancing on his thigh. he pats it every now and then, most likely to make sure the fruit’s still there. it’s in that moment that sehun first notices how thick and juicy it is. and he’s not referring to the mango, but rather, kyungsoo’s _thigh_. the mango is all but a distant memory as sehun stares at kyungsoo’s other thigh, nothing to obstruct the pleasant view.  
  
“...and so i urge you to carefully consider the evidence that has been presented to you during this trial. take your time as you reach your verdict as the decision you make is final. try to put yourself in the defendant's shoes, how would you feel if you were sitting in that chair? how would _you_ feel?” the defense attorney pauses, and sehun’s attention is brought back to the smartly dressed woman standing in front of him, a scowl marring her face. she doesn’t appear to be amused by sehun’s concentration—or lack thereof—during her closing argument. he squirms in his seat as he feels everyone in the courtroom staring at him, and he can feel the blood rushing to his face, flushing his cheeks with a bright hue of crimson.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“so, that was a pretty open and shut case, huh?” sehun asks as he jogs a little to catch up to kyungsoo. the verdict had been announced and the jury were released from their duty. sehun’s been rehearsing the conversation starter over and over in his head before mustering the courage to finally approach the other. it’s the first time they’ve communicated with each other that didn’t have any involvement with the criminal case.  
  
the man nods in response, not breathing a word.  
  
“there’s been one thing that i’ve been meaning to ask you, actually. what’s with the…” sehun points to the bulge in the man’s trousers.  
  
kyungsoo stares at him blankly, his hand instinctively covering the fruit in question. “n-nothing! it’s nothing!” he stammers, his eyes darting in all directions as if to search for an escape route.  
  
“i know what it is,” sehun whispers quietly, just loud enough for kyungsoo to hear. he bites back a smile when he catches the man’s eyes widen at the revelation.  
  
kyungsoo takes a step back, his expression turning into something akin to terror. “have you been… _watching_ me?”  
  
“will it be totally lame if i said ‘guilty as charged’?” sehun cracks as an attempt to lighten the mood and to break the ice. the joke earns him nothing but an awkward silence. he rubs the back—a nervous habit he’s yet to kick—this isn’t exactly how he’d pictured his first interaction with kyungsoo. things are not going according to plan. “erm, maybe you can tell me over dinner?” sehun’s voice falters ever so slightly, and he hopes the other hadn’t picked on it.  
  
kyungsoo bends over slightly, shielding the mango in his pocket with his body as if it were his most prized possession. “he’s not for consumption.”  
  
“ _he_?” sehun asks in disbelief. he’s never encountered anyone who refers to perishables by such a pronoun.  
  
“it! i mean, it!” kyungsoo corrects himself, remaining in the same position despite the conspicuous stance he’s in, right in the middle of the courthouse lobby.  
  
“so how about it then? you can bring it—i mean—him, too.” judging by kyungsoo’s reaction, sehun can tell the other’s misunderstood his intentions again. “not to eat! we won’t eat it—him!” sehun says, emphatically shaking his head to ensure that he wasn’t going to mangonap kyungsoo’s fruit straight out of his pocket. “but if you’re a fan of mangos, we can grab like a mango sorbet or something? i know a great dessert bar not too far from here.”  
  
kyungsoo gasps, sticking both his hands into his pockets, enclosing the fruit in between his palms. “he can hear you!”  
  
“excuse me? this isn’t going anywhere,” sehun mumbles to himself as he pinches the bridge of his nose. he takes a deep breath and exhales, before continuing, “let’s start again, shall we? hi, i’m sehun and it’s a pleasure to meet you.”  
  
despite sehun’s endless blunders, he somehow manages to score kyungsoo’s phone number. he calls him that very night to arrange a date and has never felt more relieved when kyungsoo accepts his proposal—albeit with slight apprehension.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“do you want to meet him?” kyungsoo asks one night, his head rested on sehun’s right shoulder. they’ve been dating for just over half a year now, and are currently lounging on kyungsoo’s sofa, not really watching the movie playing on the screen. this has been a pretty common occurrence whenever the two spend time together, preferring each other’s company over watching a film in silence.  
  
“meet who?”  
  
kyungsoo pries himself off his boyfriend and slips away to his bedroom for a few brief moments. he returns with his hands held behind his back. “he’s new, but he’s still very important to me.”  
  
a wave of dread floods sehun’s body. why does he have a bad feeling about this, and yet it feels all too familiar.  
  
“his name is baekhyun,” kyungsoo introduces, offering sehun an unfamiliar mango with two outstretched hands. it’s smaller than the one kyungsoo had carried with him to the courthouse and more ripe, the skin showing bright flashes of yellow, orange and red. “go on, you can stroke him. but be gentle, he bruises easily. sometimes i think he was born in the wrong body. he probably should’ve been a peach, or something.”  
  
“er, hey there, little guy,” sehun says nervously, softly brushing his index finger up and down the fruit’s body. he can feel the ripples on the skin, a telltale sign that it’ll become spoiled within the next couple of days.  
  
sehun is already anticipating kyungsoo’s phone call with choked back sobs as he informs sehun of the fruit’s passing. his strangled words teeming with grief as he mourns the loss of yet another mango. sehun’s already accompanied his boyfriend through _seven_ fruit burials in kyungsoo’s backyard. each accompanied by what you would expect from a traditional funeral service—kyungsoo had made a teary eyed emotional eulogy which was then followed by a wake, each and every single fucking time.  
  
but being the loving boyfriend that he is, sehun would stand by kyungsoo, holding his hand as the other squeezes it for comfort, before they fall asleep in the clutches of each other’s arms. kyungsoo would then wait a little while before adopting a new fruit, out of respect for the preceding mango, “i don’t want him to get the wrong idea, that i’ve already forgotten about him, you know?” he had once explained to sehun. it’s only ever been a mango, kyungsoo has no problem devouring any other fruit, or vegetable. there’s something special in the relationship kyungsoo shares with mangoes (sehun has given up trying to understand the logic behind it). the last one had been buried a month or so ago, and was called minseok.  
  
“how you doing there, baekkie?” sehun asks the new addition to kyungsoo’s home, closing his eyes from embarrassment as soon as the words spill from his lips.  
  
“baekhyun can’t talk, silly. it’s not like he has a mouth.”  
  
sehun really ought to be offended at the absurdity of it all, but the sound of kyungsoo’s giggle tugs at his heartstrings and he can feel his own lips curve into a wide grin, mirroring his boyfriend’s expression.  
  
“i love you, kyungsoo,” sehun confesses to his boyfriend for the very first time.  
  
kyungsoo blinks at him for several moments, before setting baekhyun safely down on the coffee table. he turns his head to face sehun again, his expression lighting up as his eyes disappear into half moon crescents. “i love you, too.”  
  
sehun pulls kyungsoo towards him, snaking his arms around his boyfriend’s waist. he leans down and presses their lips together, slipping his tongue into kyungsoo’s mouth when the other gasps, surprised by the sudden kiss. “i love you, i love you, i love you,” sehun whispers again and again into kyungsoo’s mouth.  
  
sehun can remember the exact moment he knew he’d fallen for kyungsoo. it’s a fond memory that still causes sehun’s stomach to do backflips and somersaults, his heart beating rapidly as if he’s just sprinted the 100m dash, just like he’d felt back then. it was on their fifth date, when kyungsoo had felt like he could trust sehun enough to open up to him, to confess his secret he’d yet to reveal to a single soul.  
  
“sehunnie, this is jongin. my pet mango.”

**Author's Note:**

> comments make me happy face.
> 
> ❥ _[carpesoo.flavors.me](http://carpesoo.flavors.me/)_


End file.
